


Meeting the Parents

by stardustginger



Series: Marcus Lopez Arguello Imagines [3]
Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustginger/pseuds/stardustginger
Summary: Headcanons for Marcus meeting Legacy reader's parents.





	Meeting the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep this one as inclusive as possible. I only used they pronouns for the parents, which you can read as either plural or singular.

• this sweet boy is so nervous  
• he just likes you so much  
• and he wants to make a good impression, but he’s just so scared that they won’t like him because of his past  
• but since he isn’t a fan of people seeing him vulnerable, he tries to hide his fears  
• you can tell of course  
• and you try to reassure as much as you can  
• mostly by answering any questions he has about your parents  
• and he has so many questions  
• wants to know all about their interests so that he can find topics to talk about  
• he brings flowers with him and asks maria to help him pick out his clothes  
• he’s so great  
• kinda stuttery, but he’s just so sweet  
• and even with his nerves going, he can still hold an adult conversation better than just about any other guy your age  
• he helps set the table and clear it after dinner  
• he’s just the perfect gentleman  
• your so proud of him!


End file.
